Past Desires
by Silberwolf97
Summary: As I start to dream of a man, that looks pretty similar to myself, I feel that there is something I should remember. at the same time, I feel the need, the burning desire to be as close as possible to the transfer student Thor, who just recently joined us. I want to know what's going on... Fem!LokiXThor / AU-ish story. kinda grew off the original Avengers though...
1. Chapter 1

_I blink around hazily as I can feel a big hand grabbing my throat. The giant in front of me, a topping 2 metres tall at least with purple skin, shoots me a smirk and I feel the oxygen in my body lessen. I struggle against his gigantic hand but it is no use. With a last final shot of pain, I realize that he just broke my neck and everything goes blank. A last shout rings in my ears._

" _LOKI!"_

* * *

"AAH!" I shoot up from my pillows which are drenched in sweat and tears. Hastily I run my fingers along my neck and can barely calm, even though I am alive and my neck is definitely not broken. My breath is ragged and broken sobs make my entire body shiver.

As the memory of my dream – no, nightmare – get clearer, I realize it can't have been me anyway. The giant purple guy was holding another guy and I am most definitely and certainly a woman. Female to the core. Make up, girly talks and everything. The only slightly irritating thing is the scream at the end... that was my name.

My breathing finally calms and gets more even and I am really glad that my parents are far from my own room. I get up from my sweat-drenched sheets and walk over to the bathroom to get a glass of water. As I turn on the tab, my reflection stares back at me.

Long and wavy raven-black hair, a defined long jaw accompanied by thin but pouty lips and icy blue eyes. My skin is rather pale, no matter how much time I spend in the sun and it looks a lot like porcelain. Some of my friends told me that I am weird with my light skin and the raven-black hair in contrary to that.

I like myself. It's not like I am love with myself or something, I just like my looks. I take a deep breath and ruffle my hair a bit before I drink the water and move back to my bed. But no matter how much I try, I can't seem to fall asleep. I turn and toss for the rest of the night and by dawn I am still wide awake. With another deep sight, I get up and start to dress.

Black jeans, a green tang top and a leather jacked, black combat boots on my feet. I put on a bit of make up as to cover up the deep black bags under my eyes and prepare breakfast. When my parents come downstairs into the kitchen, they are not surprised. I am up this early every Monday morning to prepare breakfast and pack my things for school before I eat something, grab my keys and bag and drive to school, leaving my nest for another week.

"Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?", my mother asks as she drops a kiss to my temple. "Better than last night", I hate lying to my mother, but I don't want to worry her. My father smiles softly and says "That is good. Thank you for the coffee, Loki."

We eat in silence and before long, I move to grab my bag and keys and move outside. My parents follow me and after I drop my bag on the passengers seat I turn around to say goodbye for another week.

I moved in with my best friend Natasha when we discovered that we would be going to the same college and since then, I come by every weekend to visit my parents.

"Take care, sweetheart", my mother smiles and hugs me tightly. My father just nods before he hugs me. He says nothing but I know what he wants to say. I get in my car and start the engine. As I roll out of the parking lot, I take one last look at my parents through the rear mirror.

The drive to school takes almost an hour, one of the reasons why I moved in with Tasha. I got to know her friends too and they were nice. Most of them that is. Bucky and Steve, best friends since childhood and a couple for almost two years now. I liked them both, nice guys and they were absolute sugar together.

Clint, Tasha's boyfriend was nice too, even tough we rarely ever spoke. Bruce was nice too, a bit weird with all his numbers and science but he explained one of his experiments to me once and since then, I join him every now and then.

And then, there was Tony. Rich kid, loved by all but mostly for his money. We didn't really get along, bickering and arguing most of the time. Pepper, his girlfriend was the only one who knows how to keep him under control.

Thinking about my friends, I get this weird feeling in my gut. They where all so happy with their relationships. Bucky has Steve, Tasha is with Clint and Tony has Pepper. Bruce and I where the only ones without a partner. They tried setting us up once and failed miserably. A deep sight leaves my throat at the memory of that date.

It wasn't exactly awful, at least I knew I got along with Bruce on some level. But we didn't really have anything interesting to talk about and so the time went by with eating in silence.

And then, there are these dreams. It started when I turned sixteen. The night of my birthday I dreamed about a guy, tall and muscular with long blonde hair and a smile so warm, it felt like he was the sun in person. Ever since then, I dreamed about him every night. Except for the last one of course.

That was weird, too. The dream felt less like a dream and more like something long forgotten from a past life. Again, my hand shoots up to my neck and I rub it subconsciously, still getting goosebumps from the loud snap it made in my dream. It felt so real and yet... I am alive.

As I reach my destination and see my friends already waiting for me, all past-life-dreams and such where forgotten in the instant. "Finally, I as starting to wonder if you'd ever come back!", Tasha shouts as I get out of my car.

I walk up to them and hug Bucky and Steve, who are equally happy to see me. Bruce just shakes my hand whereas Clint and Tasha basically run me over. "Did you hear the news? We are going to have an exchange student from Finland", Tasha seems to be awfully excited over this and Clint playfully coaxes an eyebrow, asking: "Ah, so I am not enough hu?"

If looks could kill, he'd be done now. But at least he knew it and bows his head in apology. I sight and grab my bag. We walk to class together, chatting away until our teacher enters the room.

"Calm down, students", Miss Hill shouts through the class and we settle down. "As a first, yes, you will have an exchange student here. Be nice", she confirms Tasha's speculations from earlier. The class starts talking again, agitated over the prospect of a new student and I lay my head down on my arms crossed over my table.

I don't think much of it, we had a few exchange students before. I almost nap away as the classroom door opens and a deep voice with a slight accent says: "I am sorry for being late. I didn't find the classroom." Miss Hill responds: "It's fine. I bet there will be some students willing to help you out." I open my eyes lazily – and as soon as they land on the frame a few steps below, I am wide awake and sitting on my chair like an electric shock went through my body.

It's _him._ The guy from my dreams. His voice is a little more quiet and his beard not as long, but it Is definitely him. The same broad and muscular chest, the same long blonde hair and the same warm smile. I can't look away, my eyes basically glued to his face. My heartbeat is loud in my ears and I can feel a slight heat creeping up my cheeks.

I almost miss our teacher asking who would take him under his wing. I reclaim my former posture, trying to look as lazy as possible but my arm is in the air a little too fast for my friends to believe me. "Loki? What a surprise. I thought I'd never see that happen", Miss Hill coaxes an eyebrow. The young man turns his head to look at me and surprise adorns his face before he gifts me one of his warm smiles. Which catches me completely by surprise and another electric jolt sparks through my body.

The guy slumps down beside me and with a never wavering smile says: "I'm Thor, nice to meet you." Thor, as he just introduced himself, props his head in his left hand and looks at me curiously. "Loki. uh... it's nice to meet you too", I reply, equally curious. Soon, we are talking away, chatting silently and I explain a few things to him. He tells me that he will be living pretty close to the campus and as he names the address, I have to stifle my laughter.

Thor's glance glides over me and I reply: "This is really close to the apartment I share with Tasha. We can walk to class together." He blinks twice and along with yet another smile a low rumble in his chest has me chuckling a bit. We talk all the time, during class as well as on the breaks and when we walk back to our respective apartments, it's hard to part from him.

Something inside me doesn't want to let him go, but I tell myself to move and drag my feet home at least. As soon as I walk through the door, Tasha is on me, demanding to hear everything.

"You were talking all the time, there has to be something between you", I know the look on her face and a low groan escapes me. That look means she will press that matter far enough for me to either give in and tell her or snap entirely and tell her everything. Either way, I will tell her everything, because Tasha knows how to get what she wants and so I opt for telling her right away that "There is absolutely nothing, Tasha, seriously. He's nice, yeah, but that's about it. And I am obviously so not his type, it's ridiculous."

Tasha gives me this don't-fool-me look and lets me go for now. I stagger into my bedroom, suddenly tired as hell. Upon falling on my bed, I feel sleep taking me over and graciously accept sleeping a night with clothes, too lazy to get them off for now.

* * *

 _Warm sunlight fills a big room with pricey looking furniture. A gigantic bed covered in fur took a lot of space. A table, a few shelves with books on them and a fireplace made the room look homey and comfy._

 _A man with shoulder-long raven hair was sprawled across the bed, wearing a green tunic and black trousers. His face looked slightly disturbed as he shuffled awake to the rays of sunlight on his face. With a groan, he lifted from the sheets and rubbed his eyes._

 _Just as he was about to get up completely, the door to his room banged open and the man with his long, blonde hair and sky-blue eyes strut into the room. "Get up, brother. We need to move at once", concern adorned his features and his forehead was wrinkled with his frown._

" _Calm down, brother. I am well aware of how close they are", the black haired man answered and waved his hand. A green glimmer wavered over him and he no longer wore the tunic and trouser but a black and green armour suited for mages._

 _The other waved his hand as well, a dismissive gesture and they walked out the bedroom in silence. Together they made their way to a house that looked like stables and climbed their horses. Four more figures joined them as they hurried their mounts over a rainbow-cloured glimmering bridge towards a ball at it's end._

 _Upon reaching their destination, the blonde man called out: "Heimdall! We need to depart for Jotunheim soon!" A man with black skin moved into their line of sight. He wore a glimmering golden armour which bore a beautiful shimmer over his black skin. Eyes like liquid gold lighted through the dark and a orange crystal in the chest plate of his armour sparkled in the light._

" _Of course, my prince", the man replied and opened the gate. Rainbow light engulfed the six figures and nausea gripped them for a second. As it was gone with the light, they stood in an icy desert, cold winds biting their skins. A creature of blue skin and red eyes moved out of the shadows and the blonde man began talking to it, his voice like thunder._

 _After a few more words, more of the blue skinned things appeared and attacked the group. They fought bravely and even though their enemies vastly outnumbered them, the Thunderer decimated the creatures fast. One of them got a grip on the raven-haired man and instead of reacting like his companion did seconds earlier pulling away from the touch with a pained scream, he looked down on his wrist that turned the exact same shade of blue as the creatures' hand on , pain and betrayal gripped his stomach and he felt nausea taking over before he rid himself of the beast._

 _Sadness washed over him as he once and for all realized that he was not who he thought he had been._

* * *

I don't wake up with a scream this time, but I still feel the sadness and betrayal layered with my own feelings. It feels weird, because I know that those feelings aren't my own but it still feels like they belong to me. I can feel the tears in my eyes and for once, I give in to it.

I pull my knees up to my chest, wrap my arms around them and silently cry into my blanket. It must have been hours, because when my tears finally dry and I lift my head, sun is glimmering through some heavy clouds. The first thing, that comes to my mind is Thor's wide smile from yesterday and I feel warmth in my chest.

I need to see him. Faster than I have ever been before, I change my clothes and almost dart out of the flat, down the stairs and into light rain. The droplets tickle on my skin and for a second I think I am dumb for thinking that he'd be up at this time of the day.

But then, I can see him. He's running towards me so fast, I almost crash with him as we reach each other. We don't speak. Right now, words would destroy whatever this is. He just wraps me up in his arms just like I do and buries his face in the crane of my neck.

"I needed to see you", he whispers and I reply: "I needed to see you as well." His hands brush over the skin of my arms and I shiver against him. And then, everything goes so fast. I grab his hand and pull him back to the flat I share with Tasha. We stumble inside, hands on each others bodies and almost don't make it to my room.

But we do, loosing clothes along the way, carelessly thrown somewhere to be forgotten for now. His hands are roaming my body and as soon as we are through the door, he pushes it closed and me up against it. His lips are at my neck, nibbling the sensitive skin there and a loud moan escapes my kiss-swollen lips.

I have lost my shirt and pants somewhere along the way and Thor is moving so slowly, it feels like torture to me. He presses his bare chest against me and claims my lips in another set of heated kisses all the while his hands moving over my body and leaving fire in their wake.

We are both breathing heavily against each others skin and Thor doesn't even ask, he snakes his left hand around my back and undoes the hooks of my bra. It flutters to the floor, forgotten for the time being and his hands are back, caressing my now naked breasts. My nails scratch over his back and he growls against my skin.

His lips latch onto my neck and I feel him sucking a hickey there, before he moves down and sucks my nipples. My eyes shoot open, my back arches into his touch and another loud moan drags out from my lungs. He moves his hands down my sides and grabs my panties. I don't need to say anything, he rips the thin fabric apart and I am completely exposed.

Thor pulls back for a moment a lets an appreciative gaze travel over my body, before grabbing my ass and hauling me up in the air. I instinctively wrap my legs around his hips and press down, eliciting a low growl from him as I move against his erection. He pulls my head down to capture my lips again and I can feel him moving my body away from him a bit.

The rustling of fabric makes me realize, that he just pulled of his boxer briefs. I make no moves to get away from him, I move even closer now and push down against his now freed erection. Another low growl revibrates through our bodies and I pull back to look at him. I open my mouth to say something, but it must have been clear as day what I had wanted to, because Thor reclaims my lips and I can feel the head of his dick nudging at my entrance.

He seems to be a bit unsure of it however, so I simply push down on it. He's big. Like really big. I need a second to adjust to his size. But as soon as my body welcomes him, I push down further. He keeps his hands on my ass the whole time, slowing me as not to go too fast. Finally, he's all the way inside and I can't help the tiny scream escaping my lips.

Thor looks up at me and the question is brightly visible in his eyes. I nod and he starts to lift me up, only to pull me back down. My legs are still tightly wrapped around his hips and my arms snake around his neck so I won't fall.

But I know, I don't have to worry about falling. Thor is moving faster now and with every time he pulls me down on his cock, he gets rougher and faster. Until he growls deep in the back of his throat. I know what that means and I reply with a loud moan. I can feel the muscles in his legs tightening between my own legs and at the same time, a warm feeling curls up in my belly.

And then, I'm coming, screaming his name, my toes curling and my back arching against Thor. He bites down on my collarbone hard and growls his own orgasm out. He's shivering beneath me but he won't let go. I can feel his cock inside me, twitching and instead of going soft again, like most men would, it stays rock hard.

Thor takes another deep breath and spins us around, dropping me on my bed. He's holding on to my hips and after another appreciative glance, he starts moving again. He's setting a rough pace from the very start and I claw at everything in my reach, almost screaming with each thrust. Thor is growling my name, his eyes screwed shut and his hands pressing into my hips so hard, he's sure to leave bruises.

The sound of skin slapping against skin fills my room, alongside Thor's growl and my screams. He bows down and presses his lips against mine harshly. I can't help but bite down on his lower lip and I can taste blood in my mouth. He doesn't seem to be bothered by it, if anything it only spurrs him on. His mouth moves down my throat, briefly sucking another hikey there, before he latches onto my left nipple again and my back arches off the bed on it's own accord.

I can feel the warmth in my belly again and Thor's hazed eyes tell me, he's close too. I reach up to him, pulling him into a kiss and with one last, final thrust, I'm coming. He's close to follow me as my walls clench around his cock. He pulls out and flops down beside me.

I curl up against his chest and he wraps me up in his arms. The last thing I feel is him pulling the blanket over the two of us, before I drift off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, I knew it!" Tasha's voice is way too loud and I groan to make her stop. My pillow moves and I suddenly realize, that it's the chest of a man. I rise like slow motion and look into Thor's sleeping face. His arms are still wrapped tightly around my waist and he doesn't seem to let go anytime soon.

I remember what went down the morning and a pleased smile splits my face, before I cuddle back into Thor's arms and try to fall back asleep. "You wanna be late, Loki? 'Cause I don't, not with Mister Fury first lesson", Tasha muses and I shoot up into a sitting position.

"Oh no way in hell I'm gonna be late!", I growl and jump to my feet. Tasha spins around at about the same second. I can feel that I am still naked and so I hurry to put on some clothes, assuming that Thor wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself. And I am certainly not doing that.

I try to shake him awake, but he's sleeping so tightly, I can't even get a reaction out of him. I snarl and move closer to his ear. Tasha is chuckling already, knowing me all too well not to know my intentions. I inhale deeply and scream right into Thor's ear: "GET UP YOU IDIOT!"

He's up in seconds and has this slightly scandalized look on his face. Tasha is on the floor, laughing so hard, she's flailing. "What the actual fuck, Loki?! Do you wake up everyone like this? Ouch, man, I'm gonna go deaf if you do this more often", Thor grunts and I smile so sweetly, it's so wrong a blind man could see it from three miles away.

"No, normally I would be softer. But since we are going to be late if you keep being a slow snail, I had to take measures. Now, get up", I chirp and he looks at me in slight disbelief but gets up anyway. Since he does not have a drawer to grab clothes from in my room, he has to go gather his clothes in our entire living room.

I can barely keep my eyes off of him as he gets dressed and somehow it feels like I have been longing to see that far longer than possible. Which brings me back to this morning and what happened. Tasha softly jabs my arm and whispers: "Did you plan this?" I just shake my head and reply: "Later, Tasha."

We walk outside our flat, Thor trailing behind us. Clint approaches us as soon as he sees Tasha's red hair and presses a kiss to her temple. Then, he turns around to face the big blonde beside me and holds up a backpack. "This yours, dude? Forgot something, didn't we?", he grins and I get the sudden urge to slap the dear life out of him. I don't. Tasha is a little too vicious for me to actually do anything to Clint.

Thor grabs his backpack and throws a grin in my direction. Instead of getting red like he surely hoped I would, I return the grin. Clint seems to have seen this and his eyes go wide. He and Tasha whisper for a second, before he shoots both me and Thor a grin that clearly says I-know-the-drill.

I shrug and Thor replies to this with yet another wide grin. "Y'know, she's been running dry for at least a year now, as far as I'm concerned. Well done, bro", Clint says and throws his arm around Thor's shoulders. It's funny to see that, because the blonde is clearly bigger than the other man and so, Clint has to make an effort to get his arm that high.

We walk to school like this. Thor talking and laughing with Clint and me having to avoid curios glances from my best friend. Thor takes the same seat as yesterday and I can feel the warmth radiating from him even though there's at least one and a half feet space between us.

Somehow, we get through the first few lessons without anyone asking why we scoot closer to each other over time. But by the time break hits, I am bombarded with questions. Everyone wants to know what's going on and I can't exactly tell them that I had sex with Thor this morning after we both basically darted out our respective homes and snapped together like a rubber band, can I?

So, I keep my mouth shut and throw Tasha death glares until she understands that I don't want anyone else to know. Even though, she and Clint can barely contain themselves as Bucky hits the nail on it's head and asks: "Don't tell me, you had sex? Now, _that_ would be a story."

I shake my head but I know, if he really wanted to find out, he'd ask until I caved. Lucky me, he doesn't, because right then, Steve comes back and starts stuffing his boyfriends face with food.

Bucky barely ever eats anything, since he usually forgets to and so Steve had made it his duty to feed his lover properly. I once asked him, why exactly he was so adamant about it and he shrugged and said: "Last time he forgot to eat, he passed out on me during sex. Don't want that again." It was... hard to keep a straight face towards them after that, to say the least.

"You got a substitute teacher next. His name is... Udaku? What's that for a name?", Bruce mumbles over his tablet and we look up at the mention of the name. Something inside my head tells me that I heard this name before, that I know the person behind it.

But I can't place it. And Bruce adds to the confusion as he states: "Mister Udaku came this morning and will be starting as a substitute teacher." Tony pulls a face and snorts: "A lot of new faces popping up lately." The others agree with him and I scrunch my nose. Tasha saves the day (yet again) and says: "Somehow, I feel like I heard this name before... though I can't really place where."

Again, we agree with her and silence befalls the table. We finish break in silence and walk back to class, still not speaking. As soon as we enter the room and get back to our seats, our heads start reeling. And I can see it on the others as well. Each one of us is trying to make sense of why this name seems to belong to someone we know already.

The bell rips us out of our minds and I focus on the blackboard. Five minutes pass by and by the seven minute mark, a young man enters the classroom in a haste. He has black skin and short, black, curly hair. He must be maybe five to seven years older than we are.

"I'm sorry for being late, I was talking with headmaster Fury. Now, what lessons would you have now...", he talks fast and his heavy African accent makes it hard to understand him. "We usually have history now", I inform him and he shoots me a thankful glance. I can see the slight irritation in his eyes as soon as he sees me and Thor, almost cuddling, Tasha and Clint behind us and Steve and Bucky behind them.

And somehow it unnerves me. It seems like he knows us already. But there is no reason to, I am the one who pulls pranks on others, sure. But never anything to harm them. So he shouldn't know us. Or a least only me. But he looks at all of the others the same way, like he recognizes us.

And, for a fact , I feel like I recognize him as well. Even thought, I still can't place it. I have no idea where or when I have seen that face before. Just then, Mister Udaku shakes his head and starts the lesson. History is actually interesting for once and I am listening curiously.

Well, might be because we now talk about something else than our _country's_ history. We talk about legends. Those stories that get passed down from parents to their kids. We start with African legends, because it's Mister Udaku's home and he knows a lot about the stories from there. He tells us one about how his home, Wakanda came to existence. The country's name rings a bell but it's faint and I can't place it.

"Millions of years ago, a meteorite made up of Vibranium, the strongest substance in the universe, struck the continent of Africa. Affecting the plant life around it and when the time of men came, five tribes settled on it and called it Wakanda. The tribes lived in constant war with each other until a warrior shaman received a vision from the Panther Goddess Bastet, who led him to the heart-shaped herb. A plant that granted him superhuman strength, speed and instincts. The warrior became king and the first Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda. Four tribes agreed to live under the kings rule, but the Jabari tribe isolated themselves in the mountains. The wakandans used Vibranium to develop technology more advanced than any other nation. But as Wakanda thrived, the world around it descended further into chaos. To keep the Vibranium safe, the Wakandans vowed to hide in plain sight, keeping the truth of their power from the outside world. Millions of years went by and the Wakandans kept their vow. But one day, a man who had just recently become king, realized that it was time for Wakanda to show itself. He fought alongside heroes from other countries to protect the world and make it safe again. He died protecting his kind. But it is said that one day he will be reborn - thought only silent whispers in the night, the women feel safe, the men want to fight alongside him and the children look up to him. Up to this day, my mother would tell me this story over and over again."

We sit there in silence after he finishes, a smile on his face. "Wow. Is that story true?", I ask after some time. My hand was practically gliding over the paper to write down the legend. "It is as true as we believe it to be, unomdla*", Mister Udaku answers with a mysterious smile on his full lips.

I raise an eyebrow and ask: "What does that mean? That word, unomdla, what does it mean?" Now, it's his turn to look at me with curiosity and he replies with a chuckle: "It means Curious One. I see that you are a fast learner."

"She always picks up much faster than the rest of us", Tasha states and winks at me. I roll my eyes and Mister Udaku continues the lesson by asking: "Does any of you know legends or stories from their homes?" "I do." Everyone's eyes flit over to Thor. He clears his throat and pulls out a book.

It looks very old, like an old tome and it's really really thick. "This is an old book about Norse mythology. My mother gave it to me a few years ago. It's... cool. The legends speak of Odin the Allfather, divine patron to rulers but also outlaws. He's described as an old man with a long white beard and only one eye. I'm not good at remembering these so I'll just read it."

Everyone's glued to his lips as he opens the tome and searches for the right page. The smell of old book envelops me and again, I feel like I have seen this book before somewhere.

"Once, mankind accepted a simple truth. That they where not alone in this universe. Some worlds, man believed to be home to their gods. Others, they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and darkness came the frost giants. They froze everything in their path and plunged the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Aesir stepped down from their home, Asgard, and fought the frost giants. Their armies drove them back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, the king of the frost giants fell and the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, the Aesir drew from the other realms and returned home, to the realm eternal. The golden city of Asgard. Odin Allfather, king of Asgard, and his wife Frigga raised their two sons, Thor the god of thunder and Loki, the god of mischief. They grew from fine boys to good men. Or so they believed. While Thor strove to be good, to become king of Asgard and step into his father's footsteps, his brother Loki was a trickster and only cared for his own well-being. They fought, mostly against each other, but at the end of the day, Loki was always with Thor. When push came to pull, Loki had given his life to save his brother, leaving the Thunderer with the ultimate realization that the trickster had never really been his brother but a frost giant Odin Allfather saved as a babe when he had fought against the jotun race."

I snap awake and it seems to be like that for the rest of my classmates as well. Thor's voice is made for storytelling and paints colourful pictures into the heads of his audience. Mister Udaku inhales deeply and nods in Thor's direction with a smile. "Thank you, for your contribution, uh.." "Thor." the black man's eyes flit between me and Thor, which isn't that much of a way since we are basically glued to each other.

I know that gaze and a chill runs down my spine. I have no idea why my mother named me after the Norse god of mischief and tricks. But, as nobody says anything, he asks if anyone knows another story to tell us. It is silent for a few minutes, and just as he wants to speak up again, the bell rings and he ushers us outside for break.

We walk in silence to our usual table. Thor and I first, Steve and Bucky in second, Tasha, Clint, Tony and Pepper are last. Bruce had a different class than the rest of us. As we reach the table, he is already there, head bowed down over his tablet like usual.

But the silence enveloping the rest of us makes him look up and scan our group. "You look like you've seen a ghost, guys. What's wrong?", Bruce asks in the quiet manner of his. Bucky shivers by the mention of a ghost but it's so short, I could have been imagining it.

"We had this substitute teacher, Mister Udaku. And we talked about legends and stuff. He told us a legend from his home, Wakanda. It was awesome really, I could actually picture the view he was speaking of. And Thor read us a legend from his home. About the gods his ancestors believed in. and he totally has that voice to tell stories!", Pepper swooned.

We settle down at our table in silence but it soon breaks as Bruce prompts us to tell him the stories we've heard. So, I re-tell the Wakandan legend and Thor follows up with the legend of his home. And the more often I hear it, the less it feels like legends and more like the real deal. But that can't be. There's no such thing as magic or gods to believe in.

the rest of the day is rather uneventful and as soon as I have to part from Thor for the night, it feels as if a part of me gets ripped away. But instead of making a huge dramatic scene about it, we just wave good-by without a word and part ways. It's almost too much to bear but I get home without any incidents and fall down into my bed.

I'm a hell of exhausted, because last lesson was P.E. But still, I can't fall asleep, turning and tossing until I finally have enough, get back up and put on some clothes. I am almost out the door, when I already hear him calling me. And then I just let go of any kind of objection to whatever the fuck this is. Because it's too damn hard to keep away from him for long.

We crash into each other and I start to love the feeling of Thor's hard-wired muscled body pressing into my rather lithe and soft one. He breaths in my smell and nuzzles deep into the dark waves of my raven hair. In return, I press my face into the crane of his neck.

I can't keep from licking over a bite mark that I left there the previous night and gain a deep growl in response to that. Warmth curls in my body and I can feel the heat spreading between my legs. I whimper and Thor sweeps me off my feet. He crashes his lips with mine and another growl vibrates through my body.

A sharp pain in my lip draws a gasp from them and I can taste the copper of blood. "Sorry...", Thor murmurs and he really does look apologetic. "Don't mind it", I shrug back. His face lights up and he kisses me again, softer this time but not less demanding than before. Thor starts walking to Odin knows where, I couldn't care any less.

"You don't mind my room being a little messy, do you?", he asks quietly. I glance around and spot a few clothes laying on the floor, but nothing really bad. "Zero fuck's given", I reply to his question and he grins. "But...", I deliberately make a rather long pause and smile at his mortified expression; "I'd prefer the clothes we're currently wearing to be on that floor."

I can see the relieve in his face only for a short second before his pupils dilate and all that beautiful blue turns into black as his need and desire take over. Instead of a man, he seems to have turned into a beast set upon claiming me. Can't say I dislike it. Thor makes short of my clothes and I am barely able to hold on to him. As soon as his fiery gaze rakes over my naked frame, I can feel my body turning hot and my knees go weak.

He growls and latches onto my nipple in no time. Nibbling and sucking all the while rubbing the other one with his thumb. I throw my head back and a loud moan fills the air. My hands desperately cling to him, in a last ditch effort to keep at least a little dignity. But it's no use, his ministrations reduce me into a puddle of arousal and my mewls and moans do their part in making him loose all of his patience.

With a last hefty suck, Thor lets go of my nipple and stares into my eyes. His own are clouded with lust and I'm sure, mine aren't any better. A devilish grin crosses his features as he once again picks me up. But only for a swift second before I'm tossed onto his bed. He's onto me in the blink of an eye and pulls my hands up over my head.

I hear a click and look up. From wherever-they-may-have-been Thor tied my hands to the headboard and I can't move them anymore. Funny enough, it doesn't bother me the least, it only arouses me more. I writhe beneath his body and whimper loudly.

Now, Thor is quick to remove his own dressings and as soon as the last piece flutters to the floor, he's on me again, his hands raking over my body just like his eyes did minutes before. He knows what buttons to press and my whimpers grow louder and louder until I am barely holding on to reality.

"Don't come until I tell you to", he growls into my ear and this sentence alone is full of promise. _I'll make it worth the wait_ and _if you don't obey, I'll punish you_ are egged into his words, despite him not saying it. I grit my teeth but nod. It's strange, I never liked surrendering control, especially not in bed. But with Thor, it seems to be the only logical thing to do.

His lips move from my own down my jawline to my neck. I whimper as his teeth graze my pulse point. I can feel the smirk more than really see it and he does it again, obviously relishing in the sounds he can draw from me. But he moves down further, briefly caressing my breasts before nipping at my left hipbone.

My back arches of it's own accord and a ragged moan escapes my parted lips. Thor keeps his hands on my hips and pushes them back down into the mattress. As soon as I catch my breath, he slides them down and pulls my legs apart. I feel his breath on my womanhood and my eyes screw shut.

Not for long, as the next thing I register is his hot tongue laving a straight line from bottom to top. My eyes shot open and my mouth parts in a silent scream. He repeats that action a few more times, before his attention completely focuses on my clit. I'm a shivering mess of moans and mewls and his administrations don't make it any better.

I feel the low chuckle racking his body for a second, before the tip of his tongue swivels around my clit, coaxing me into responding in any kind of way. It's pure torture, his hands keeping my hips still and his mouth driving me up to my orgasm, only to stop just one touch short of it. I pull at my restraints, arching my back, trying to get him to let me come.

Thor meets my gaze and the glint of devilish desire in his eyes tells me how much exactly he's enjoying seeing me like this. He literally crawls up to me and our lips meet, a fight of tongues. I can taste myself on his lips. It doesn't bother me at all. Once more, his lips kiss down my jawline but this time he goes for my earlobe and nibbles it, deliberately adding to the torture.

"All hot and ready for me, are you", he growls into my ear and the sound travels over my entire body, making my skin burn. "Answer me", his voice drips with searing desire and as his left hand travels down my side to give my butt a firm squeeze, I arch against his burning hot frame and a ragged: "YES!" writhes out my lungs.

Another growl, deep and almost instinctively I whimper. The sounds are filled with need and this time, he doesn't hold back. No careful asking, nothing. He's not waiting and pushes into my pussy in one swift move. I release a ragged scream and he digs his teeth into the meat on my shoulder.

Thor uses his left arm as leverage, keeping from crushing me with his weight. His right, however, travels between our bodies and grabs my breast. He rubs my nipple and pumps into me like his life depended on it. All I can do is gasp, moan, mewl and scream my pleasure.

Suddenly, I feel the pressure on my hands release as he loosens my restraints. I waste no time and my nails dig into his back, scratching along it and creating red wells on his skin. He's sucked a vast amount of hickeys to my neck in the meantime. I feel his body shifting and he rises up to grab my legs. Pushing them upwards and forcing me to bend almost unnaturally, Thor sits up straight without decreasing in power or pace with his thrusts.

And then, he hits a spot that makes me see stars. I scream and writhe, wordlessly begging him to hit it again and he complies. I already feel the heat in my belly curling and it takes all my will not to let go then and there. But then Thor whispers the ghost of a kiss to my lips. It's his way to allow me to come.

And I do. My toes curl up, my back arches, my head drops back wards and a loud, ragged scream fills the room as the waves crash over me, leaving me completely done for. I can faintly feel him pulsing inside me, and he growls out his own release before sagging down on top of me.

Thor's quick to roll down from my body. I briefly debate on going back home, to sleep in my own bed. But that is quickly thrown out the window as the big man curls around me as if he has to protect me, his arms tightly wrapped around me. Too comfortable to leave, I nuzzle even closer into him and fall asleep within seconds.

* * *

A/N: so, according to google translate, _unomdla_ is Xhosa (which is the actual language Wakandans speak) and means _interested_ or, in this case _curious one._ I am terribly sorry, if I am mistaken, but since i barely speak any other languages than english and german, I have to find... roundabouts to my goal sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter and the next one will be Thor's POV. Thanks to Snowbeardolphin for the awesome idea of showing both POV's, I really appreciate your review. As well, anyone is welcome to leave one.

Hope you like the next two chapters as well ^.^

* * *

"Thor, get up. You're going to miss your flight", my mother is at the door and even though her voice sounds annoyed, she's smiling widely. I groan as sunlight hits my face and rise to sit. Rubbing my eyes, I look at the clock – and panic rises inside me.

My mother is right, if I stay in bed a second longer, I will most definitely miss the flight. And that would be a shame, because I always wanted to see New York. And getting an offer for a year of student exchange between my own school here in Finland and a school in the US is an awesome opportunity.

I dart out of bed and throw on some clothes in a haste. I'm really glad I packed my things a week ago. And repacked at least fifteen times since then. I am aware that I probably won't need half of the stuff I packed, but it seemed to be right packing two big bags for a one-year-trip.

"Finally. Son, you have to learn to get up on time", my father sights as I sprint across the kitchen to grab something to eat before I take off for the door. My mother is already in the car and I throw my bags into the trunk. "Take care, rakas poikani", my father shouts after me and I spin around to reply: "Aina, isä!"

His deep rumbling laugh bellows after me as I jump into the passengers seat with a wide grin. Mother shakes her head and laughs too, sounding like a well-tuned cascade of little bells before she starts the engine and we make our way for the airport.

We don't talk during the drive. Words were never really necessary between us and they are even less welcome now. I know what mother thinks. She's proud of me, for getting chosen to go, but she will miss me greatly.

As soon as we reach the airport and get out of the car, she pulls me into a hug, more powerful than you would expect from a small woman like her. "Ota huolta itsestäsi, Thor. Rakastan sinua, poikani" she whispers and I nod. Wrapping my strong arms around her small frame, my reply is: "Huolehdi myös sinusta. Kaipaan sinua, äiti."

We stay like this a few more seconds, before my flight is announced and I have to run for it. I get on board and the stewardess smiles at me in a way I can only define as flirty. I am not the type for this and my own smile urns out to be polite but nothing else. I find my seat and plop down on it, my headphones already in my hands.

"Welcome on board of flight 6730 to New York, America. Before we depart, our stewardess will show you a few security points." The usual announcement before a plane takes off blares from the speakers and I shrug to myself. I already know these things, my parents have been halfway around the globe with me in the 23 years of life.

But I pretend to listen anyway, put on my seatbelt as instructed and soon, we take off. I actually have the perk of a window seat and spent nearly an hour marvelling at Finland's beauty. The stewardess from before approaches me and brings me the ordered food. Since it's eight hours and 45 minutes until we arrive, it's more than necessary to eat something.

After the meal, I put on my headphones and tune into a calm playlist to relax. It has the effect I wanted and soon, I doze off.

* * *

 _Great pain splits my head and I can feel the pained expression on my face. "Alright, STOP!" I recognize the voice. At the same time,the pain subsides and I take a deep and shaky breath. A blue glimmer makes me open my eyes and I see a young man with raven-black hair and a greenish black armour._

 _A blue glimmering cube is in his right hand and I see a look of shame cross those delicate features, before he takes a step forward, presumably towards my tormentor. "You... you are... you really are the worst, brother", I hear my own voice speak. And get ignored._

 _The man raises his hand and thus the cube up into the air."I am not Asgardian. And for another..." he makes a deliberately long pause._

" _We have a Hulk."_

 _his statement is confirmed by a loud roar as a gigantic green creature breaks through a wall nearby and tackles my tormentor away. At the same moment, the raven-haired lets the cube clatter to the ground and throws me out of harms way._

 _Sadly, the green creature fights with his fists more than his mind and the purple man overpowers him easily. A few punches later and the green one is down to the ground, groaning in pain. As for me, I freed myself off the raven-haired man and attack the purple one with ferocity. I feel like the green thing is my friend and I want to protect it._

 _I take the nearest thing I can grasp, which just so happens to be a part of a metal railing, and smash it in the purple man's face. I can feel the impact, feel the way the vibration travels through my arm and let go of the metal pipe. It seems to do absolutely nothing._

 _A rainbow light flashes behind me and I spin around. A black skinned man is laying there on the ground, beaten up with several wounds. The green thing is nowhere to be seen. Sadly, my laps in concentration gives purple the chance to cage me again._

 _Another thing (I refuse to call these things people) hands him a spear and he walks up to the black man, almost painfully slow. I know what he wants to do and even so, I can't help the long pained roar as purple stabs the black man right through the heart._

 _All fight leaves me, like a balloon suddenly empty of air. One of the weird things picks up the blue cube and holds it like a crown for the purple. He says something I can barely hear, let alone understand through the rush of blood in my ears._

 _The purple takes off his helmet and a victorious grin adorns his features. He takes the cube and smashes it in his gigantic fist. A blast of energy goes through the air and he opens his hand again, revealing a small blue stone with the same glimmer to it as the cube. He lifts his left hand and moves the stone closer to the gauntlet he's wearing._

 _An unknown force pulls the stone into the indent shaped as if created to hold stones that size and another blast of energy shakes me. My voice is muffled by the mask on my mouth and I can only watch in silent horror, as the other weird beings bow before the purple one._

" _Father, we will not feign you", one of them says. "If I might interject", the raven-haired man appears from behind a broken pillar, his voice a well known sharp bite to it. "If you're going to earth, you might want a guide", he spreads his arms gesturing to himself._

" _I do have a bit of experience in that arena." "I decline", the purple one says and the raven haired takes a deep breath. Next thing, he shots up to push a dagger at the purple's throat. Or at least try it, because he's not even getting close to scratching that skin._

 _A blue shimmer seems to hold him in place just fine. His eyes widen in fear, shock and downright horror. Purple jabs his arm away, the dagger falling to the ground with loud clattering. He grabs the raven-haired by the throat and slowly lifts him up in the air._

 _The man tries to escape, clawing and pushing and pulling on the big hand and kicking and thrashing. But it's no use. He can't get away and his movements start to get less and less powerful, as his face turns the sick shade of blue only a choked person can have._

 _He's making small, pained sounds and the purple giant flashes me a grin that make shivers run down my spine. As soon as his attention flickers back to the raven haired man, his face darkens. His hand clenches closer around the others neck and I can hear the sick sound of crushing bones as the man goes limb._

 _Pain shots through my heart and tears well up in my eyes. The purple giant walks up to me and lets the now lifeless body fall right before my eyes. I shake my head. This can't be, please don't let this be real..._

 _purple and his companions vanish in a white light and my shackles break. I crawl over to the raven-haired, hoping, praying for a heartbeat to be there._

 _Nothing._

 _He's dead._

 _I fill my lungs with air, once, twice, three times, before I can't hold it anymore and scream: "LOKI!"_

* * *

I snap awake with a gasp. Lucky me, I don't scream. But it was a close call. "Attention, all passengers. We will be landing soon, so please return to your seats and put on your seatbelts."

A deep huff goes out my lungs and I buckle up. On one hand, I am relieved, that this flight is over. On the other hand, I already wish I was back with my parents to talk to mother about the dream I just had... it felt so incredibly real and I am still shivering.

The plane lands with a slight shock and we are allowed to get off. As soon as I walk out into the entrance hall, a woman approaches me. She is maybe a head shorter than me with long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Mister... Odinson, yes?", she asks and I nod a little bit confused.

"Maria Hill, I will be our homeroom teacher for the next year. Please, follow me", the woman says short and walks off. She's got a good pace so I don't have to walk slowly to help her keep up. Even with my long legs, she stays a step ahead of me.

"So, you will be living with another of my students. He offered to share his place with you", she briefly informs me as I grab my luggage from the belt. We walk outside to a black car waiting for us and she gestures me to dump my luggage into the trunk. She plops into the drivers seat and I place myself in the passengers seat.

Miss Hill explains a few things to me during the drive and as soon as I get out the car, she hands me a map, my luggage and is off again. So I awkwardly stand in front of a very old brick building and scratch the back of my head. Father used to tell me it was a bad habit I always got when I was nervous or confused.

I unfold the map and a red dot is on it, presumably right where I am standing. It is on the legend of the map as well and as I look closer, I can see an address and a name. "Barton... hm", I mumble. "You searching for me, dude?", a dark blond haired suddenly pops out of nowhere. He's wearing a wide grin on his face and I can just stare at him blankly. He stretches his hand out and says: "Clint Barton, nice to meet you. You must be Thor Oddinson then."

"Yeah, I am... so you are the guy who offered me to stay at his place?", I reply and grab his hand in a firm shake. "Yeah, got a little lonely in there. The flats in there are huge, man! My girlfriend refused to move in with me since she's sharing a flat down the street with her best friend", he shrugged while opening the door and guiding me inside.

Clint babbles all the way up to his flat about this and those and that and I actually start to like him. I feel we're gonna get along pretty good. "So, this is my humble home. A bit messy, spent most of my time hanging with my friends. Over there is my room. Yours will be down the hall on the left. The door across yours is the bathroom", he gestures around.

And I just stare in awe. I never had my own place and the big house my parents live in feels more like a palace than an actual home. So this place, even with the scattered clothes, dirty dishes in the sink and tons of empty beer bottles all over the place feels homey and I look forward to living here.

I can't help but chuckle at the empty bottles and gesture around: "Did you drink all those yourself?" Clint bursts out into laughter and replies: "Nah, my friends where over during weekend. Got a little waisted here." "Does that happen often?" "Yeah, you could say that. Though, one of us always misses out. At least one. You're gonna meet her tomorrow, if you wanna spent break with us idiots."

I raise a brow and he grins. "She always misses out. Visiting her parents for the weekends." I nod and a sad smile passes over my face. "Well, you won't have to worry over me passing up that opportunity", I return and we laugh again.

We spent the rest of the day getting to know each other a bit better and unpacking my luggage. By the end of the day, my head hits the cushion and I'm gone as soon as my eyes close.

* * *

 _I open my eyes with a heavy sight and though I cannot make out shapes in the darkness of the room, I am instantly painfully aware of someone cuddling up to me. Slowly, my eyes adjust to the darkness and I can actually see the curve of a delicate back pressed to me._

 _The green and black tunic that back was clad in had obviously moved down during the persons sleep and reveals creamy skin that is practically begging to be touched and marked. I can barely see the shape of a bruise on the persons shoulder and trail my fingers along it, anger settling in my chest._

" _What's wrong brother, can't sleep?", a soft but undeniably male voice calls out to me – how do I know he was talking to me – and I jerk back my hand like I was burned. "Yes. How can I, knowing that some insolent fool turned his hands against one of Asgards crown princes?", I reply and that statement alone is accompanied by a low growl._

 _The boy turns around to face me and I almost gasp. His beautiful emerald eyes sparkle even in this sparse light and a humoured glimmer lights them."I told you, it's fine. Father took care of the man. It won't happen again", he says and a grin splits his plush lips._

" _It shouldn't have happened at all", I growl right back. The boy sighs and long, slender fingers trace a small scar on my cheek. "This shouldn't have happened", he points out and pokes at the spot. I grab his hand and reply: "It wasn't your fault, I should not have approached you so carelessly, brother."_

" _Yes, because this is totally normal to attack people approaching you in your own home", he deadpans me. For a second, we just look into each others eyes and a warm feeling bubbles in my chest. Affection for this boy runs through me and at the same time I am acutely aware that I can never tell him what I feel, for he is my beloved baby brother._

 _We start giggling out of nowhere and between fits of laughter, I shoot back: "You know, that this has always been our game, brother." He jabs me lightly and returns: "Who knows, one day I might just kill you if you're not careful enough."_

 _We joke about it for some time, until he turns his back to me again and declares that he needs his sleep. I can't help but wind an arm around his slender frame, keeping him close to me even if just for this moment. Even though I know that he is still wide awake, he does not protest and soon after, I fall asleep._

* * *

I wake up with the warmth still in my chest. It's woven together with my own feelings, like it belonged to me as much as my sadness, joy or anger. Groggily, I glance over at the clock. It's half past seven and I get out of bed to take a shower.

Apparently, Clint already left to pick up a friend, going by a note he left on the kitchen counter. I grab my things and head out. After a second of confusion, I pull out the map Miss Hill gave me yesterday and walk down the street towards campus.

It takes me a while to find the right classroom and I cringe at the prospect of being late, but then again, it's my first day and I had none to show me the way. So, I knock on the door ten minutes after the last bell. Without waiting for further confirmation, I open the door.

"I'm sorry for being late, I didn't find the classroom", I say to Miss Hill, who waves at me dismissively. "It's fine. I bet there will be some students willing to help you out", she replies. From the corner of my eye I can see hasty movement but for now concentrate on Miss Hill. "So, anyone willing to take our exchange student under his wing and show him around?", she asks the class.

Again, I notice movement out of the corner of my eye and Miss Hill looks surprised. "Loki? What a surprise. I thought I'd never see that happen." Somehow, this name feels familiar. I turn to look at the student. My eyes land on the slender but incredibly sexy frame of a young woman with raven black hair and mostly black clothes. There's a slight hint of a blush on her high cheekbones and I smile at her.

She twitches for a second there and the red stains grow even darker. Miss Hill gestures me to get to the free seat next to the black haired woman and I walk up to it, slumping down beside her. Another wide smile appears on my face and I say: "Hi, I'm Thor, nice to meet you."

I prop my head in my left hand, expectantly looking at her and her eyes widen a bit. "Loki. uh... it's nice to meet you too", she replies and I can hear the curiosity dripping from every word. I already like her and going by the glimmer in her eyes (Somehow, that feels familiar too) she feels the same about me.

It doesn't take long until we start chatting away, she explains a few things to me while I tell her about me. We talk the whole day, during class as well as the breaks and by the time we need to part ways, I can barely tear myself from her presence. She's a precious being, that's clear and it feels like stretching a rubber band as we walk our different ways.

As soon as I open the door, Clint's at my heels and demands to know everything. "What the hell dude. She's nice and all and she promised to pick me up tomorrow so I can walk to class with her and not be late again, but that's about all", I grunt as a response, my tiredness washing away everything else.

He gives me that patented Don't-shit-me-look but let's me be and I drag my feet to my room. But as soon as I slump onto the sheets, I can't seem to fall asleep. I toss and turn and try every position to fall asleep, but it's no use. By midnight I am still wide awake and I guess I figured out why.

Loki. Every damn time I close my eyes, her sun-struck, grinning face pops up behind my lids and a familiar pain clenches my chest. It's two in the morning when I finally decide to get up, throw on some clothes and sprint out of the flat. Light rain dribbles from the sky but they can't cool my overheated skin.

Just as I am about to turn around, damning myself for being dumb to expect her to be up at this time of the night, I can see her. Running full speed towards me like the devil's on her tail. We snap together like a rubber band and I immediately wrap my arms around her slender waist.

"I needed to see you", I whisper in her hair and inhale it's scent deeply. "I needed to see you too", she replies, a neediness in her voice that makes me tremble with desire. She's trembling too and for a second I wonder if she's cold. That is until I feel something warm against my lips.

Loki's kissing me with so much want and desire that I can only reciprocate. It doesn't take long for me to want nothing else than to feel myself inside her. And it seems to be the same for her, as she grabs my hand and pulls me after her with an amount of force you would never expect with such a lithe body.

I barely see anything inside of her flat before she's on me again, kissing me and wrapping her arms around my neck. We make short of each others clothes and stumble to a bedroom, presumably hers. I let my hands run over her body, feeling every inch of newly exposed skin and as soon as she guides me through the door, I push it closed and Loki's heated body against it.

The creamy skin at her neck begs me to mark it and I nibble at her pulse point, drawing gasp and moans from her that sound like a sweet melody meant for only my ears. Leaving behind a bright red mark I growl satisfied and claim her lips again. My hands roam Loki's body as if they belonged there and I can feel her writhing against my bare chest.

I can't hold back any longer and run my left hand to her back to open her bra. It flutters down to the floor and while I move to caress her breast, I promise myself to worship every inch of her body someday. But for now, I have a goal and Loki's nails digging into my skin and scratching down my back make me growl against her skin.

I need to mark her again and suck another hickey to her neck. Both stand out like blood on snow, but instead of worshipping my art, I move down to her breasts. Her nipples are basically poking into my searching mouth and I give the left one a hefty suck before moving to the right one.

Which draws another loud moan from her lips, that instantly makes my cock twitch in excitement. While I concentrate on her breasts, my hands move down to the fine lacy fabric of her panties. I don't ave to ask and rip them apart with a satisfied hum.

I need to pull back for a second and can't help the appreciative glance over her milky white skin. Then, a lamp ion my head goes off and with a low growl I grab her butt and lift her body into the air. Her back still pressed closely against the wall, Loki wraps her legs around my waist and pushes down.

The movement makes her graze my twitching cock and I growl against her skin once more. Placing my left hand on er neck, I pull her head down to kiss her again and hope I can convey everything I want into it. I pull her body away from me for a second and shrug of my boxer briefs. A sight escapes my lips as cool air hits my dick but it soon transforms into a low groan as Loki pushes against and down on it.

She pulls back and opens her mouth to say something. But since her eyes are blown wide with lust and desire, I don't let her voice what she had wanted to and simply reclaim her lips. I pull er down a little but for the first time in my life, my courage fails me and I stop dead in my movement as soon as I can feel her warmth on the tip of my cock.

Loki makes a dissatisfied sound and loosens her legs a little, sliding down my waist and effectively on my dick. A shiver runs down her spine and her face twists with pain. I am about to pull out again but she cancels that plan and pushes down even further.

I don't make a single move else than holding her ass to prevent her from going to fast or too far in one move but the feeling once I'm fully inside of her is worth he wait. A small scream comes from her lips and she clamps down on my dick. I look up at her to see if she's okay and once Loki opens her eyes, she nods.

Every rational thought immediately flies out the window and I lift her up a few inches, only to pull her back down. It feels so good and I can't help to get faster with each and every thrust. Loki's arms snake around my neck and her nails dig in my skin once more.

I know I won't last like this and am proven right as just moments later, I can feel my release approaching. I growl loud and low in the back of my throat and she replies with an even louder moan. Loki's breathing hitches and I can feel her legs pulling her even closer to me while the muscles in my own start trembling.

Suddenly, she screams my name, her back arches, her head hitting the door behind her and her pussy clamping down on my cock. It's too much and I need to sink my teeth into the flesh on her collarbone, growling my own release into her skin. I can see stars and my vision whites out for a moment.

I am shivering as well as Loki is, but I don't feel like letting go just now. Instead, I take a few deep breaths and to my own surprise, I'm still rock hard. I pull Loki even closer and spin us around to find her bed and drop her lithe frame onto it. Still holding her hips, I let an appreciative glance roam over her body, her skin glimmering in the dim light, the red wells of my nails and teeth brightly visible on the cream colour.

Pride wells in my chest as some still thinking part of me tells my animalistic side that those marks are mine, that I was the one to scratch her perfect porcelain skin. I start moving again, a rough pace and Loki's eyes shoot open, a silent scream parting her perfect lips and pure pleasure written across her face.

My hands dig into her hips and I can already see the bruises I am going to leave there. Another wave of pride and desire washes over me and I growl: "Loki." Her screams and gasps and moans fill the room and in this second nothing else matters to me.

I bow down and crash my lips to hers, too lost in my pleasure to care. She bites down on my bottom lip and I taste my own blood. A quick peek tells me that she's sorry and I speed up even more to tell her that I don't mind. I trail kisses down her jawline and a few sucks to her neck, leaving another hikey before taking her left nipple in my mouth.

Her back arches up against me and I can feel her clamping down on my cock again, knowing she's close to coming a second time, just like me. I feel Loki's hands in my hair and a powerful tug makes me move it up and she kisses me again sloppily. A grin tugs at my lips and I thrust into her a last time, even more rough than before.

Her arms wrap around my head as her back arches off the bed and a loud scream fills my ears. Loki is clenching around my dick and I can't keep it anymore. I bite down on her skin again and growl as I, too, come for the second time this morning. With the last bit of energy, I pull out and fall onto the mattress beside Loki.

She rolls over and for a brief second I wonder if I'd done something wrong. But that thought is quickly discarded as she curls up to me like a kitten. I wrap my arms around her and pull the blanket over us, before I drift into dreamless and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Okay, so I figured that since Thor and Loki originate from Norse mythology, Thor living in Finland was the right call. So, he of course speaks Finnish with his parents. i cannot remember every single phrase i used, so please just try copy and paste it to google translator, Finnish to english.

Also, I copied a few sentences from the first chapter and this will happen in the second Thor POV as well. I still hope you like it.


End file.
